Just As Strong As The Rest
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Darkness taunts Jamie, calling him weak, he gets his Skyelemental and proves it wrong. Partially inspired by the Troublemaker Studios movie "Spy Kids". :)


**A story idea that came to me and is the eighth in the story arc of the Portal Masters getting their Skyelementals. Also, part of this story was inspired by the Troublemaker studio's movie "Spy Kids".**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Jamie and Dinoknight belong to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel, Crystal, Lockbreak, and Orion.**

* * *

 **Just As Strong As The Rest**

Jamie performed a backflip and landed on Rachel's shoulders as she spun around to avoid a sword swipe from Dinoknight. The boy then jumped into the air to avoid two rockets coming from Lockbreak and Orion. Rachel suddenly gripped her cousin's ankle in a signal and he gave a grunt in acknowledgement. As the three Imaginators came towards them, he jumped again and the older girl ducked, doing a knee sweep that knocked the three off balance and into a mess of vines that wrapped around them, courtesy of Crystal, who stood by her cousin and older sister, beaming. "That was a good strategy," Lockbreak said to them.

"Thanks," Rachel said. "Jamie came up with that one."

The boy bashfully shrugged, to which Dinoknight gave him a noogie. "You should be proud, Jamie," he said. "You came up with that strategy."

"He's right," Orion said. "Excellent job."

Suddenly, dark clouds came rolling around them, but it wasn't Kaos. It was something they recognized all too well. "The Darkness!" Crystal cried out in alarm, remembering the story Spellslamzer once told her about the Darkness being worse than Kaos.

Rachel tried to activate her Skyelemental, but she was captured and for some reason, she couldn't power up. Dinoknight tried to use his sword, but his attempts were futile too. Even Crystal's attempts to use her Skyelemental proved fruitless. Orion was knocked aside when he tried to use his cannon and Lockbreak quickly went to help him while the Darkness looked at Jamie. "You're weak, Magic/Water Portal Master," he taunted in his evil voice as Rachel, Crystal, and Dinoknight were swept away by a tornado of his. "You'll never see them again."

"No! Dinoknight! Crystal! Rachel!" The boy cried out as they and the Darkness got farther away. Rachel managed to catch his eye.

"Jamie! Get help!" She called out, but that was all she could do before they vanished.

Lockbreak picked up Orion and put him on his back so that he could carry him. "Orion needs the medbay," he said urgently.

"Let's get to the Academy. We've got to alert Master Eon," Jamie said, his voice urgent.

Master Eon looked shocked. "I was hoping to never hear from that evil entity again for a very long time," he said. "The Superchargers managed to lock him away last time, but I don't know if they'll be able to do so again."

The boy nodded, but got a determined look on his face. "I'm going to find my partners," he said.

Jet-Vac, Crash Bandicoot, Sunburn, Slam Bam, Enigma, Blackout, and Bowser grabbed their weapons when they learned that the Darkness was back and had Rachel, Crystal, and Dinoknight captured. Orion was too weakened to join them, although he wanted to go help rescue his Portal Master. Lockbreak got his cannon ready, joining Jamie's partners. The boy nodded and turned to Master Eon, who found out where the Darkness was. "Be careful, all of you," he cautioned.

"Jamie," Orion called to him and the boy came up to the bed where the Life Bazooker Imaginator was laying. "Prove the Darkness wrong about you. You don't need super strength to beat it. Rather, use your brain."

Jamie nodded. "I will," he said. "I just hope we can banish that darkness away for good this time."

A moment later, they were off, following the path that Master Eon marked, finding the Darkness had gone to Kaos' fortress. "Not surprising," Enigma said with distain.

Blackout stiffened. "Kaos is in the dungeon," he said.

"What?" Sunburn asked. "Is the Darkness more powerful than Kaos?"

"Yes," said Bowser, recalling the time he and the other Superchargers fought the Darkness. "Kaos tried to keep it contained, but it ended up breaking free and betraying him. It thinks very little about that shrimp."

"A shrimp Kaos is indeed, dinosaur," came the Darkness' voice, making them all take ready positions with Jamie activating his Portal Master power. "I am greater than Kaos because Kaos never successfully trapped the Portal Masters, nor did he successfully wear down an Imaginator."

A cage appeared and suspended in the air while narrow spaces opened in the sides of it to reveal Rachel, Crystal, and Dinoknight. The Imaginator was badly injured and the girls had burns on their hands and a few scratches on their faces. "Let them go!" Jamie demanded.

"They are my trophies, boy," the Darkness said. "And I'll soon add more because no one is stronger than me. I can take all of Skylands on."

As the evil being kept gloating about how strong he was, Jamie remembered Orion's words and perked up. "That's it," he said as he now got what Orion had told him. Quickly figuring a strategy, he turned to the Skylanders beside him. "Guys, I've got an idea."

Seeing the strategy of the boy's plan, they instantly agreed and put the plan in motion, using their far-ranged attacks. Jet-Vac used air blasts from his gun, Sunburn used his teleportation powers, Slam Bam used his ice to ice up the floor around the Darkness, Bowser used his hammer to create mini earthquakes, Enigma used his Eye Beam attack, Blackout used his black holes, while Crash Bandicoot used his signature spin kick, kicking boxes of TNT around the evil entity.

What they didn't count on was the Darkness having a trick up his sleeve and he brought both his fists down, knocking the Skylanders down in one blow. Rachel, Crystal, and Dinoknight were aghast to see the Skylanders knocked down and weakened. Lockbreak stood beside Jamie and took aim with his bazooka, but he was knocked down by another ground punch from the Darkness. "No! Lockbreak!" Rachel screamed out at seeing her Light Bazooka Imaginator injured.

Crystal tried to power up to her Skyelemental so that she could use her powers to help the Skylanders regain their health, but was too injured to do so. "I can't…," she started to say when Dinoknight reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rest, Life Portal Master," he urged.

Seeing that only Jamie stood before him, the Darkness laughed. "You're weak, boy," he said. "Just like Kaos."

Hearing that, Rachel lifted her head and looked at her cousin. "That isn't true, Jamie," she said, speaking with conviction. "Bullies think they're better because of their strength, but you have one thing bullies don't: your brain."

As her words hit him and he saw her point, Jamie straightened and activated his Imaginator power, charging at the darkness, hoping that with a few well-placed shots, he could free his family and friends.

As he went to use his psychic punch, a change came over him as his clothes became purple shoulder pads, a shirt that had both water and magic wave patterns on it, purple-blue jeans, and purple boots. Purple and blue colored gauntlets appeared on his hands and all the known powers of the Magic and Water Skylanders swirled around his hands. His Skyelemental now activated, his punch was now powered up and it only took one massive punch to fully knock out the surprised Darkness and push him back where he had been imprisoned.

The cage holding Rachel, Crystal, and Dinoknight disappeared and the three rushed forward to help the downed Skylanders, giving them food to recover their health before they all faced Jamie as he deactivated his Skyelemental, his boots remaining on his feet as he turned to them all. "Are you guys okay?" He asked.

They answered him by swarming around him and hugging him. "Jamie, you did it," Rachel said. "You gained your Skyelemental."

"And remembered what Orion had told you about your brain being the key to stopping the darkness," said Enigma.

"We're very proud of you, partner," Jet-Vac said.

The rest echoed their pride in him as they all swarmed together again to hug Jamie, who accepted their hugs happily, pride filling him as well as he realized something that he knew he'd always remember.

He was just as strong as the rest of the Portal Masters and while it was a different king of strength, it was a big part of him and an equally bigger part of the team.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
